


Groceries shopping

by rionhearto



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Foot Fetish, Gay Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rionhearto/pseuds/rionhearto
Summary: Cloud and Squall are out buying groceries and they are locked in. Seeing as the grocerie store is closed the boys decide to make themselfs comfy. Someone comes in and the fun begins.
Relationships: Squal Leonhart/Cloud Strife/ Bartz Klauser, Squall Leonhart/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 3





	Groceries shopping

Cloud and his boyfriend Squall are out groceries shopping. They made a list in which was written all the stuff they needed. Squall went off to buy some meat and he noticed no one was around. "Shit why is there no one here?" Squall said to Cloud when suddenly the lights went off. "Fuck we're trapped!" Cloud said and was trying to break out with no succsess. Squall then noticed a buldge in Clouds baggy pants. He then undressed himself and tapped Cloud on the shoulder. "Wanna have some fun? The store won't open till morning anyway." Squall asked Cloud.

Cloud dropped his pants and Squall kissed him hard. Tongues swirling around, fightning for dominance. They had to part for air and suddenly they saw a light which blinded their eyes for abit. After focusing both noticed a seller which was also trapped. Instead of asking them 'What the fuck they were doing?' He undressed himself and was already rock hard. Squall and Cloud decided to have fun with the stranger. Squall gave the seller a footjob, and Cloud moved behind Squall and thrusted into his hole. "Hah harder babe." Cloud then increased his thrusting while licking Squalls feet. After a while Cloud felt Squall tighten around him and bit his neck, to which Squall cried out in pleasure. "Cumming babe~" Squall then let out a cry and erupted onto his chest. Then stranger emptied himself on Squalls feet.

The man moved himself behind Cloud and rimmed him. Squall meanwhile sucked Cloud off. Laying on the Cold floor Cloud spread his legs more, to give the man more access to his hole. He sucked Squall off and the man thrusted inside Clouds hole.  
Thrusting mercilessly and hard the man felt Cloud tighten and came inside him. Cloud and Squall also came in each others mouths amd cum kissed. With all three getting dressed, Cloud asked the man "Who're you?" "I'm Bartz a seller working here i accidently fell asleep and woke with the shop being closed. I was looking around and saw you 2 fucking and it made me horny. Anyways it was fun but you two are together i can't ruin something like this. Bartz explained in a hurry. "Anyways i've got a key, c'mon i'll show the back entrance." Bartz said while smiling. After going out of the entrance Cloud checked his phone, and shockingly realizing it was 5:55 pm. "Shit c'mon let's go Squall!" Cloud said "That was fun" Squall replied. They hurried to their car and drove off to work.

Fin.


End file.
